Luxio Gamma
"Welcome aboard Starship Luxio Gamma, Miss Electra. If there is anything which you desire, simply speak your mind and I will try to the best of my ability to accommodate your needs." -LUCIA Luxio Gamma is a large spaceship designed by Luxa Glaceau. It is piloted by Skye and serves as the flagship for the Skaylian Resistance Force. It is described as the third in a line of spaceships created by Regal Technologies under the name "Luxio", its predecessors being Alpha and Beta models. Gamma is currently the only Luxio spacecraft still in use, and it is the only one of its kind. Characteristics Luxio Gamma is a large, sleek spacecraft made entirely of a shiny, dark grey-colored metal. Its front has a large window that allows a view outside. The ship features two Hounouran engines on its underside that propel the ship forward, as well as a single, larger engine on its back that is used when the ship is traveling at warp speed. It has a built-in warp drive that functions similarly to a Flume, able to initiate an interdimensional jump. The starship, as precaution for any sort of situation in which Hounouran would be unavailable, the ship also has a built-in fuel tank and alternate engine that was built to convert standard fuel into energy. However, the capabilities of this are limited, and Skye saves it only as a last resort. The ship is equipped with a laser cannon positioned under its prow, capable of firing a large laser blast. It is also equipped with a battery of smaller cannons along its sides that fire much smaller blasts. Although equipped for combat in this way, it is in no way a true warship, as it is surpassed greatly in battle prowess by the large warships of Megacorp. The interior of Luxio Gamma, in contrast to the cramped and impractical interiors of real-world space shuttles, is just as accommodating as most houses. Apart from the engine room and control room, the ship features several other rooms, including several small bedrooms, a sort of living room complete with couches and a large television, and, of course, a bathroom. The advanced and accommodating interior is a good indicator of how space travel has become far more practical in the world of SuperSkye. LUCIA Luxio Gamma also features an onboard computer, which houses a computer program known as LUCIA (Luxio Unicode Computer and Intelligent Android). LUCIA, though inside a computer and technically no more than a program, is actually a being that was separated from the consciousness of Luxa Glaceau. The program, thus, is sentient in all but the ability to learn, which was later fixed by the addition of a chip that allowed it to learn from people. LUCIA has the ability to talk, speaking in a high-pitched, modulated voice, as well as the capabilities of learning about its surroundings. The program has control over the entire ship and can perform many functions, which can be activated by voice commands. LUCIA seemingly has the ability to connect with the communicators worn by the members of the SRF, as it will sometimes contact them through the communication bar. Though LUCIA was pulled from Luxa's consciousness and thus more or less a clone of her, she is not exactly like Luxa, as some might infer. Over time, she has developed a personality of her own. LUCIA is unnaturally polite, referring to Skye as "Miss Electra" and seemingly possessing respect for Luxa. However, she can be very wordy at times, almost to the point of being annoying. She appears as a two-dimensional face on a computer screen that looks somewhat like Skye; however, she can also assume a holographic form able to leave the computer and walk around a 3D plane. Since she is only a hologram, however, she cannot interact with objects. Trivia *The name "Luxio" is completely meaningless and has no definite etymology; however, it does seem to sound a bit like Luxa. *LUCIA, the ship's computer, has the same name as Lucia Glaceau, the youngest of Luxa's daughters. See also Technology in the world of SuperSkye Category:Machines